Mint (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: "Dragon Ball Fusions" Fanga: "The Saiyans of the Future!" |Race=3/4 Saiyan-1/4 Core Person Hybrid |Gender=Female |Date of birth = Age 1441 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= Martial Artist |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations=Kiclee (friend/fusee) }} Mint (ミント Minto) is a Martial Artists and a hybrid of a Core Person and Post-Age 1300 Saiyan. Appearance Mint wears a maroon version of Dabura's upper uniform with a pink cape and pink shirt underneath with a pink cloth similar to Kibito's around her waist and a maroon version of Kibito's outfit with pink shoes. He hair resembles Mira's hairstyle and is almost as at tall as Kibito as an adult. Personality Mint is surprisingly polite for a Saiyan, but gets scary when she's mad. She shows a friendly side to Kiclee as the two of them have a strong friendship with each other. After her fight with her friend - out of humility - she apologised to Kiclee for using weapons and poison attack against her. Biography Mint's team fails to gain the required number of victories to go to the first round and is sent to the Redemption Round where she faces off against her friend Kiclee. Power As an adult; Mint is considered an A-Rank fighter alongside her friend Kiclee. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Burning Spin - Mint's version of Nova Sphere used by Nuova Shenron. **Burning Tornado - An even stronger variation of Burning Spin. ***Burning Hurricane - The ultimate variation of Burning Spin. *Nekohameha - A parody of Kamehameha used by Neko Majins and taught to Mint. Whilst charging the attack - the energy sphere resembles the head of a Neko Majin and when fired the head of the energy beam appears to have a appearance of a cat's head. **One-Handed Nekohameha - A one-handed variation of Nekohameha. **Super Nekohameha - A stronger variation of Kamehameha. *Physical Matter Manipulation - During her fight with Kiclee; she was able to alter matter around. **Poison Staff Rush - Mint turns her cape into a Bo-Staff as she strikes her opponent in the waist followed up with striking her opponent in gut, and ends her rush attack with a one-handed Nekohameha causing heavy poison damage. **Antidote Staff Rush - A similar attack to Poison Staff Rush cures her opponent of all poison and doesn't end with a one-handed Nekohameha. **Spear Thrust Assault - Mint turns her Bo-Staff into a Spear and attempts to thrust it her opponent. She attempts use it against Kiclee, but Kiclee destroys spear with her Torashogeki-Hashira attack. Transformations Great Ape power As a Future Saiyan; she has the ability to utilise her Great Ape powers in her Saiyan form. Her eyes become red while gaining a large aura allowing her to rival the power of the modern-day Super Saiyan like Goku. Super Saiyan At some point prior to the 2nd Tournament; Mint was able to achieve Super Saiyan as a result of her rage against an unknown villain. While in this form; her hair spikes up similar to Mira's hairstyle albeit with the traditional Super Saiyan colours. Battles *Mint (Base/Great Ape power/Super Saiyan) vs. Kiclee (Base/Great Ape power) Category:Video Game Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Core Person Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrids Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki